Time To Pretend
by waiwhat
Summary: An OC fanfiction. Please submit your characters! There is a form within. Title is a song by MGMT. I don't own LOST.
1. Submission Form

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from LOST.**

_I've decided to write an OC fanfiction, so I'd love it if some people could submit OCs. Once I get five reviews I'll start posting accepted characters. I'd like a wide range of people: male and female, Others and Survivors, Fuselage and Talies, etc._

Full Name (add nicknames if you'd like):

Appearance:

Age:

Friends/Enemies/Pairings:

Personality:

Backstory:

What is his or her past? Try something interesting and exciting and please tell me when a certain scene should be in a flashback.

Why was he or she on Flight 815? Or, your character is an Other, how did he or she get on the island?

Interests, Strengths, and Weaknesses:

_Here is an example application. This is my own character, Daniel Shephard._

Full Name: Daniel Christian Shephard (Dan or Danny)

Appearance: Well-built. Not tall or gangly, but definitely not short. Muscular, but not in a frightening, intimidating way. He is just clearly in good shape. Thick, black hair that goes in many directions but manages to look perfect all the same. Large, grey eyes. Defined facial features: prominent cheekbones, etc. Dresses as well as he can manage while on the island. Considered very attractive.

Age: 23

Friends/Enemies/Pairings: Very close friends with Kate. She confides everything in him and he does the same with her. Their relationship is, however, based on everything platonic. He is also close with Charlie and wants badly to help him with his drug addiction. He argues with Sawyer often, but they actual both enjoy the conversation and are friends themselves. He strongly dislikes Jack, which is surprising, as will be explained in Backstory. I would love to pair him with another OC, so, if you're reading this, please consider him. Otherwise, I might give him a temporary fling, non-serious, relationship with Shannon.

Personality:

Very funny, witty, and sarcastic. He can make light of any situation. He may come off as completely indifferent, but when he likes someone and gets into a real conversation with him or her, he can be serious and understanding. He's always willing to help out and puts up a strong fight. He rarely falls for anyone and is perfectly content with just sleeping around, but when he does fall, he falls hard. He would do anything for someone he loves. Very intelligent and creative.

Backstory:

He was born a mistake, and his mother automatically shipped him off to live with an aunt in England, not even alerting his father, who has disappeared on one of his many flings, of Daniel's birth. He grew up there, but figured out his aunt was not his mother. He felt deceived and oppressed and went off to be rebellious. He joined a gang, did drugs, drank, and went wild overall. He was never addicted to the drugs however. He enjoyed them at the time and loved the feeling that he was making a statement, but was never completely overcome. He witnessed a murder by someone he had met because the man had had dealings with his gang. He could not bear the wrong of it and reported the crime to the police. It turned out the man was a serious ring-leader of a drug dealership. His crimes were international, and before he knew it, Daniel was dragged in with the MI6. He was forced to go undercover with the murderer and was surrounded by heroin daily. He managed to resist the temptation and is now not even tempted at all by any drug. He ended u busting the drug circle. The MI6 loved his work and he was put into training camp. This was all at a very young age Eventually they had produced a strong agent out of Daniel. He was sent on many other missions and was considered very valuable. After a few years, he went back to visit his aunt. She told him about his real parents. He located his mother in LA, and she told him his father was in Australia and nowhere to be found. Daniel headed out there. He discovered his brother… Jack Shephard. And this brings us to…

Daniel began to follow Jack in order to find out things about his family his mother and aunt would not tell him. He discovered his father's death. He planned on introducing himself to Jack, but did not know how. Eventually, he followed Jack elusively all the way to Flight 815.

Interests, Strengths, and Weaknesses:

He loves to read, write songs, and play guitar casually. He's an excellent fighter and can track well and follow people inconspicuously. He likes going on runs. His weakness would be how he would be willing to sacrifice himself for someone he loves easily and he often can't take a situation seriously.


	2. Accepted Characters

**I do not own LOST. I do not get paid for this.**

Accepted Characters!

**Fuselage:**

Callie Georgestone

Zeria "Zee" Jaarda

Nathan "Nate" Parker

Natalie "Alie" Shephard

Daniel "Danny" Shephard

Christopher "Chris" Stevens

Dragan Rush

Brad Donegan

Corey Jessica "CJ" Lucas

Evelyn DuPre

Emilia "Emmy" Grace/Edward Grace

Aimee Todd

Senna Markov

**Others:**

Xavier Yarden

Zeria Jaarda

Kit Burke

_I NEED MORE OTHERS!!! I'll be asking for more later when it will really become a problem. Once I get to Season 2, I'll ask for Tailies. For now… here we go!_


End file.
